1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and a method of making the same, and particularly to an improved method for connecting a cable to a plug of a cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system of a notebook computer commonly includes a power jack disposed inside the notebook computer and a power cable connector assembly disposed outside the notebook computer. The power cable connector assembly includes a power plug adapted for engaging with the power jack and a cable having an end electrically connecting with the power plug and another end for connecting to a power supply device. The cable comprises a wire having a plurality of conductors exposed outside to connect with a contact of the power plug.
Generally, there are two types of connecting means between the contact and the wire. A first type is that the wire is directly soldered onto a surface of a tail of the contact. However, due to inherent characteristic of this soldering means, the connection between the plug and the wire is easy to become loose when the cable is subject to a large force. The second type is that the wire is soldered to the tail of the contact after the wire penetrates through a hole of the tail.
As the increase of peripheral equipments of the notebook computer, the power supplied to the notebook computer increases. The wire needs to be thickened to carry the increasing current. Under this circumstance, if the second type of the connecting means between the plug and the cable is adopted, the size of the contact of the plug must be correspondingly enlarged to define a larger hole to accommodate the thickened wire. The contact having the large size is adverse to the continuing trend toward miniaturization of the electronic industry.
Hence, an improved method for connecting a wire to a contact of a cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.